


One day

by Miizurichan



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, start-crossed lovers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn't be together, yet they are. Keeping it a secret suffocates them, yet they refuse to give up. It's them against the world, but one day it will get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some feels you probably didn't need.   
> No, seriously, this broke my heart to write. 
> 
> Enjoy regardless!

They knew it was wrong. It was wrong of them to want to be together, wrong to have these feelings for each other.

They were aware of that. They knew how their parents would react, how their friends would react. It was them against the world.

People constantly made small comments about it. “Being a homo is a sin.” the teachers would say.

“Eww, fucking gross!” students would say.

Most of the time it affected Kenma more than Kuroo. He got discouraged, almost believing it was wrong. Almost believing what he had with Kuroo was wrong.

Other times it affected Kuroo. Such as when Bokuto had pulled a gay joke in a degrading manner. It was as if something snapped.

Kuroo didn’t remember what happened next, he just remembered seeing Bokuto on the floor, holding his nose with a shocked look on his face. The rest looked just as shocked. Only then did Kuroo feel the ache in his knuckles.

Before Kenma, or anyone else, had a chance to react, he was out the door.

After that, he had built a wall around himself. He never let anything get to him and sarcasm became his coping. He only opened a door in the wall when he was alone with Kenma.

It was hard to keep it up day after day, week after week. It was suffocating him slowly. He wanted out. He wanted to leave everything but Kenma behind and move. He knew about countries that were more open to people like him and Kenma.

He wanted to go to those places, for his and Kenma’s sake, but Kenma was reluctant to leave his family behind. Kuroo held out, he had to. The one thing he absolutely refused to lose was Kenma.

One day, he told himself. One day he and Kenma could open up. One day they could be together properly. For now, they just had to bear with the pain of this secret.


End file.
